Morgana Star
The Morgana Star is a magical, star-shaped sigil that is believed to be the iconic symbol of the Morganians and even named after the legendary witch Morgana le Fay. The Morgana Star is an opposite to the Merlin Circle (named after the great Merlinean wizard Merlin himself), though they both contain icons within each symbol called "domains" used by spellcasters to learn the art of sorcery and to control their magical powers. The symbol itself is similar to the pentagram, a common symbol of witchcraft. The Morgana Star is shown on Abigail Williams' necklace and the shape of the fire bolts in The Rising. It is also the shape that the renegade sorcerer Maxim Horvath puts on the burger patties using his magic staff to get the attention of a New York fry cook who have never seen such a cane like Horvath's staff since he was a boy. The Morgana Star used in The Rising during the said accursed ceremony was disrupted and dissolute into nothing when one of the satellite dishes atop 5 city buildings in modern-day Manhattan surrounding the town's Battery Park was kicked by Becky Barnes, childhood human girlfriend of Dave Stutler (now revealed as the chosen Prime Merlinean), thereby this act causes the electromagnetic energy which was magically utilized to direct and amplify in The Rising was disperse. The Morgana Star itself was no more and The Rising which would have doom the world of the living to be enslaved by the Morganians' new army of the dead was stopped at last, before Maxim Horvath disappeared after his immediate defeat, Dave Stutler used his Prime Merlinean powers to destroy the evil spirit of Morgana le Fay, and both Balthzar Blake and Veronica, not both freed of their immortality upon their 1000-year quest to stop Morgana was finally complete, were each other's arms. Characteristics The Morgana Star is a source of one conjurer's magic like it's counterpart (and possible basis of the circle itself), the Merlin Circle. However, there are 6 domains within the Morgana Star instead 7: *Space-Time: Domains that relates to teleportation and astral projection. This allowed sorcerers to master the ability to travel across other dimensions, banishing targets, and magically summoning items/objects/reinforcements. *Matter: Domain for matter manipulation spells, allowing to control energy and forged objects from air molecules. This also allow sorcerers to amplify their elemental attacks (ex. enhancing air blast's concussive effect) *Elements: Domain for control of the classical elements of nature (primarily water, earth, fire, and air). *Transformation: Domain for shape-shifting powers as well as altering objects' properties via enchantments. *Mind: Domain for mental abilities (such as telepathy, second sight) except telekinesis. *Love: Forbidden Domain, supposedly ability to channel on one's emotion to gain more power to the point of capable to master over life and death (used by Morgana le Fay for The Rising). Each domain has a source for it's own spells. Gallery The Morgana Star Seal.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Morgana Star itself. The Morgana Star Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Morgana Star itself. Morgana Star.jpg|The Morgana Star slowly forming as part of The Rising ceremony. Abigail Williams' Necklace.jpg|Abigail Williams' Necklace Abigail Williams' Pendant.jpg|Abigail Williams' Pendant. Trivia *The Morgana Star made no physical appearance in the [[The Sorcerer's Apprentice (video game)|Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice]], but strangely, the Merlin Circle was featured in the game and it lacked the Motion Domain like the Morgana Star do. Also, in the game, the Love Domain is a separate Domain with the Forbidden Domain instead of one in the same due to the other domains that are available in the game; Space-Time, Elements, Transformation, Matter, Love, and Forbidden Domain. Category:Magic